1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to database management systems performed by computers, and in particular, to the optimization of queries in a database management system that supports extended search capabilities such as relational extenders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers are increasingly being used in client-server configurations. In a client-server configuration, multiple computers are interconnected by a communication network, wherein certain computers perform client functions and other computers perform server functions. A client computer generates requests and a server computer processes the client's requests. A particular computer can be at times a client and at other times a server.
One application of the client-server architecture is a relational database management system (RDBMS). For example, many businesses have large database management systems on their server computers, wherein the systems contain information on their business, their customers, their competitors, etc. Similarly, many users have smaller database management systems on their client computers, wherein the database systems contain information relevant to the user. Often, there is a need for linking the database management systems performed by the client and server computers, and sharing information therebetween.
The principal advantages of the client-server architecture include the distribution and sharing of resources such as databases. The client-server architecture also makes it possible to keep a centralized database on the server computer, which is shared among many client computers, rather than trying to maintain multiple copies of the database on multiple computers.
Furthermore, recent development of industry standards have made such distributed systems possible. One such standard is the Open Database Connectivity (ODBC) standard, promulgated by Microsoft Corporation, which provides a standard database access application programming interface (API). Nonetheless, there is a need in the art for improved methods of linking database management systems performed by client and server systems.